


Distractions

by Aeronomatron



Series: Aero writes about gay [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, M/M, No Sex, Rope Bondage, but never actually writing it out, is that so much to ask for, near just wants to chill with his ferret, this series is just me getting close to writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeronomatron/pseuds/Aeronomatron
Summary: Near enjoys his quiet life in the city with his pet ferret, Nyx. Everything’s great except for those occasional times when his neighbors upstairs do something. Something that apparently requires a LOT of noise.





	Distractions

Near doesn’t usually have a problem with his neighbors. Or rather, the people or person who lives above him.

Sujihara is a rather nice person, really. Near doesn’t have anything against his boyfriend either.

It’s just that they’re so loud sometimes. It doesn’t even happen that often, but when it does Near either puts on his headphones and plays some music to cover it up or takes Nyx out to distract himself.

He knows what they’re doing, but would rather not disrupt it. Besides, he knows they do it way more often at Axel’s so he’s pretty content with what peace and quiet he gets.

It usually only happens once every few weeks, anyway. Tonight, he’s just unlucky.

He slips into his room, unlatching Nyx’s cage door and she pokes her nose out, sniffing curiously. The black-furred ferret wanders onto the table top, where she’s scooped up by her owner.

Nyx chirps softly, worming around and settling herself comfortably in Near’s arms. She yawns, showing small, sharp teeth and a pink tongue, then looks up at Near.

The ferret clambers out of his arms on to his shoulder, nestling herself along the soft black material of his hoodie and gripping on to the folds of the hood tightly. Near cracks a small smile when she yips.

It disappears, though, when he hears a muffled thump above him, and then scuffling, like a pack of dogs are fighting above the ceiling.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. But there’s definitely something happening above him that sounded like some sort of fight.

Nyx hisses, and Near shushes her gently, stroking a hand along the jet black of her soft fur. She turns to him and nips at his ear playfully.

The ferret takes a few minutes to rest on Near’s shoulder before climbing back down to his arm, then uses the complex network of ramps, tubes and ladders attached to the wall to get to the floor. She scampers across the floor and out of the room, and Near follows more slowly, watching as Nyx wriggles under the couch and returns with her favorite toy, a small stuffed cat with a couple of bells sewed on to the ears. She bats at it and shakes it around, rolling around with it clutched firmly to her chest.

Nyx has so much of Near’s attention that he almost doesn’t notice a muffled yelp and more thumps above him.

The ferret grabs on to the toy with a firm grip and drags it along the ground as she makes her way to even more of the tubes and ramps, depositing the cat behind a shelf before climbing up on top of it. Near makes his way to the kitchen, and Nyx follows along in the tubes above him, watching him curiously as he starts up the coffee machine.

Near returns back to the couch with a steaming cup of the drink, and Nyx rolls a ball in front of her as she plays around in the network of tunnels and tubes above. She pushes around the ball a bit more before leaving it in a larger, open area and scampering along a ramp and hopping down on to a suspended platform, wide eyes following Near’s every movement as he attempts to ignore the odd sounds coming from the ceiling.

The two above him quiet down somewhat after a particularly loud outburst, though occasionally a quiet, muffled moan will make its way through the ceiling.

Near downs the last of his coffee as Nyx takes a flying leap off the platform on to the arm of the couch and clambers on to his lap, rolling on her back and chittering. She twists around and then sits up, slender body coiled like a snake’s.

Nyx chirps when she notices Near’s phone ding, and she scurries over, picking it up between strong jaws and dragging it, with great difficulty, over to Near. He takes it from her, amused.

Near swipes a finger across the screen to wake the phone up and reads the notification.

It’s a text from Andrew, one of his, well, friends, but only in the loosest of terms. He talks with Andrew occasionally but isn’t really close with him.

Plus, Andrew is almost always annoyingly hyper and optimistic about everything. It’s nice but he’s really tiring at times.

Near clicks on the notification and unlocks his phone to see the full text, and Nyx squeaks happily, moving to sit on Near’s knee, then rolling over and curling up on his thigh.

The text turns out to be an invitation to a get-together party, and included in the recipients are other “friends” of Near’s: Kirito, Malakae, Sujihara or Suji, Axel, Akatsuki or Suki, Clex, Neo, Yukamo, Duncan and Eze. The list is a bit longer, but Near doesn’t bother to read the rest of it and instead focuses on the content of the text.

The party is on the next Saturday, according to the text, and is at Suki’s house, apparently. How Andrew managed to set it up with Suki, Near has no clue. He scrolls down, reading more information.

 _Arrive at 16:00. Bring a food dish._ Underneath the two instructions is Suki’s address, which Near knows by heart due to how frequently he goes there.

There will also be alcohol, apparently, provided by Kirito. Near’s not a big fan of drinking - he prefers coffee - so he skips the details on that and moves on.

 _RSVP through text._ He doesn’t have anything on that Saturday, so he might as well go. Plus, it’s at Suki’s, which is nice.

The sounds upstairs have also quieted, meaning the two have taken note of the text as well. 

After a couple of minutes, though, Near hears more footsteps, another yell, then silence.

He sighs, scooping up Nyx who squeaks and shakes her head, and deposits her on his shoulders, pulling up the hood of his hoodie and heading out of the apartment, grabbing his keys on the way.

Taking a flight of stairs up to the fifth floor, Near gets there quickly and knocks on Suji’s door. A muffled sigh answers, and then unintelligible conversation. Finally, the door is pulled open slightly, and Axel appears, wearing loose sweatpants and a too-large shirt. His pink-tipped hair is slightly messier than usual, the ponytail looser and a couple stray black and magenta locks hang around his face.

“Hey,” Near starts awkwardly. “I’m Near Aragane, and I live on the fourth floor right below you guys?”

Axel’s brow furrows. Then, he snaps his fingers. “Ohhh!” he says with a knowing smile. “Let me guess. We’re being too loud?”

Near nods quickly. Nyx pokes her head out of the dark confines of the hood and sniffs at the air curiously. She wrinkles her nose and ducks back into her cozy hiding spot, hissing.

Axel leans on the doorframe lazily. “I’ll see what I can do about that. Sorry, Suji has a tendency to be extremely vocal. Need anything else?”

The black-haired man tries to peer around Axel into the apartment. “I don’t believe so. Speaking of Suji, where is he?”

“Wanna take a look? He’s in a bit of a situation right now.” Axel pushes the door open wider, stepping aside.

Near blinks. “Oh…”

“Axel!” Suji screeches, a furious blush spreading across his face. “Why’d you let him in?!”

“He wanted to see.” Axel shrugs, slowly making his way towards Suji.

Said person is currently on his knees on the floor, naked and blindfolded. Suji’s arms are bound behind his back, and his thighs are tied to his calves and ankles, making getting up impossible. Blue ropes criss-cross his toned torso, creating a complex-looking harness, and a black leather dog collar is fastened around his neck. Near is too far away to read the silver tag dangling from it, but it probably has Suji’s name on it.

Suji gives an experimental tug at his bonds, muscles flexing and tensing underneath pale skin covered in darker scars. Most of them look like cuts to Near… like he’d been in a lot of knife fights.

He lets out a noisy whine, then immediately cuts it off and goes rigid, realizing it was loud enough for Near, still standing outside, to hear. Suji’s face flushes even more and he pulls at his restraints slightly more frantically than before, but the ropes don’t give.

Axel kneels down in front of his lover and pushes the blindfold up to his forehead, cupping Suji’s face in his hands. “Hey. Calm down, just focus on me, okay? Ignore Near.”

Pale blue eyes blinks slowly, the thrashing stopping. “...okay,” he agrees, leaning into Axel’s touch. The man stays there for a couple of seconds, then fits the blindfold back in place and stands up.

“Like I said. Situation. Anyway, I think that was it?” Axel returns to the doorway, and Suji’s head drops, chin resting on his bare chest, rising and falling with slow, measured breaths.

Nyx hisses again, and Near pats her comfortingly. “Yeah. The noise is kind of distracting and a bit annoying at times, so I’d really appreciate you toning it down. Thanks.”

Axel gives another small grin and closes the door, and Near returns to his own apartment, somewhat reassured by Axel’s promise.

The rest of the night passes with relative silence, with the exception of a single thump and a couple of yelps. It’s a vast improvement from before, though.

He puts Nyx back in her cage after about half an hour and settles down for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments c:


End file.
